


Something To Be a Part Of

by aidennestorm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Actually a Monster!Washington, Canon Era, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: Hamilton just wants to belong somewhere; Washington gives him the opportunity of his life.





	Something To Be a Part Of

“We will become one flesh,” Washington murmurs into Hamilton’s neck, hands slow and steady as they slide off his jacket, pull away his cravat, unbutton his waistcoat, carelessly dropping every piece of his uniform to the floor. “You have always expressed a desire to serve… and now you can serve me until the end of my days.”

Hamilton shudders when the cool air hits his skin, but remains loose and relaxed on Washington’s lap, his back pressed against Washington’s chest, moving only when guided by broad, warm hands. After his shirt is tugged over his head and abandoned with the rest of his clothing, leaving him fully bare and exposed, Washington nudges him to a standing position and turns him around with a touch on his shoulder. Washington is regal and noble as ever: sitting upright, shoulders strong and firm, thighs spread wide in invitation, expression stern but indulgent.

Hamilton moves forward with a steady step; Washington smiles at him, a flash of teeth in the firelight. “Don’t be afraid, Alexander. I will be gentle.”

His entranced gaze doesn’t leave Washington’s face. “Please,” he begs, voice low and wanting as he stretches out his arm. “Make me yours, sir.”

Washington grasps Hamilton’s hand and brings it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist, lingering over his languid pulse, then trailing to his fingertips. His mouth opens over Hamilton’s flesh— first a little, then by slow degrees encompassing his fingers, his knuckles, his palm, his wrist, jaw and throat stretching and accommodating past the limits of human frailty.

It’s incomprehensible bliss— the wet silken warmth of Washington’s throat swallowing him up to the elbow, the achingly welcome feeling of being safe and surrounded and secure, the transcendent satisfaction of knowing that he is  _important. Essential._

He trembles. “Part of me is  _inside_  of you,” he whispers, awed and overwhelmed, nearly delirious under the onslaught of unfamiliar sensation. Full as he is, Washington is unable to voice a reply, instead responding with an amused, raised eyebrow.

A sudden peal of laughter bubbles from Hamilton’s chest, unexpected and bright; he grins, and urges delightedly,  _“Keep going.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr quite awhile ago as a sentence prompt fic ("part of me is inside of you") and I haven't really stopped thinking about it since-- figured it was time to have a permanent home. :) Also, if you've left me any messages/comments elsewhere, I have seen them and I APPRECIATE THEM so very much. Spoons have been running low lately, so I haven't gotten the chance to reply, but they ALWAYS warm my heart. <3
> 
> You can also find me @aidennestorm on DW!


End file.
